


I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up to No Good

by SparklingSkies



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Kinda, Slow Burn, also noora is a ravenclaw, and this is their lives, and william is a slytherin, basically the gang goes to hogwarts, basically william is gonna be in love with noora and she's gonna need some convincing, but everyone will be mentioned and featured, mostly focuses on noorhelm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingSkies/pseuds/SparklingSkies
Summary: “Since when do you know William?” Sana asked, just as all three girls turned to look back at his table. Following their gaze, Noora saw that he was now looking at her just like he had been in the library.“Stop!” She told them all, trying to get their attention off him so he didn’t think even more of himself then he clearly already did. “And I don’t know him.” Sighing, her shoulder slumped and she put her sandwich back down on her plate before explaining. “He and his friend were making a lot of noise in the library so I told them to stop.““You told them to stop?” Eva repeated, her voice hinting that she didn’t completely believe that’s all the Noora had told them.It caused Noora to roll her eyes once more. “I told them I’d jinx them if they didn’t.” Chris cackled, and then lifted her hand up for Noora to high five. Laughing along, she returned it.“Fucking hell Noora, he hasn’t stopped looking at you.” Eva muttered in awe, causing both Sana and Chris to turn back to look at him.





	1. Chapter One

**TUESDAY. OCTOBER 4. 13:25**

 

Noora’s five weeks into her first term as a fifth year student, and she’s found herself up to her eyeballs in homework. The older students really weren’t kidding when they said fifth year was one of the hardest. Walking through the semi crowded library, she found herself a secluded table near a stained glass window that reflected a multitude of colors on top of the desk and along her many books and scrolls. Pushing her short blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear in determination, she got to work.

While most of her housemates studied in the Ravenclaw common room, Noora found the library to be more appealing. Especially during her free period. There weren’t many students wandering around between the bookcases, and it was relatively silent. She loved the common room, really she did, but it wasn’t the best place to study, at least not for Noora who needed silence to concentrate. You see, studying in the common room meant Noora ran the risk of other students sharing her favorite table, or striking up a conversation if she made the mistake of making eye contact, and right now her homework was more important. She couldn’t get distracted.

She was almost done with her transfiguration homework when she heard the shuffle of feet coming towards her, and when she tore her light eyes away from the parchment, she saw two older Slytherin boys shuffle along past her table to the one next to hers. They threw their bags down on the table, quite loudly, and placed their feet on the chairs next to them, and Noora knew instantly they weren’t the kind of neighbors she wanted. Deciding to give them the benefit of the doubt, she focused back on her homework, only lifting her eyes from the paper to the book she had laid out in front of her for reference.

She had gotten through her potions essay and was moving onto her Herbology homework when the boys started to make some noise. Laughter escaped their lips and she could’ve sworn she heard them mutter numbers to themselves any time a girl passed by. They were rating them. How disgusting. Scoffing to herself and rolling her eyes, Noora tried her hardest to ignore them best she could. But when one of the boys started laughing so loud, even clapping to himself, she knew she had to say something. It’s not like the librarian would do anything about it. “Excuse me!” Turning around sharply in her chair, she sent both boys the best intimidating glare she could. “I’m not sure if you’ve realized where you are, but _this_ is the library. And some of us require some peace and quiet to concentrate. How about you both shut your mouths before I find a jinx to do it for you?” Raising a brow challengingly, she waited for a retort or a condescending remark.

Surprisingly, she didn’t get one. One of the boys raised his eye brows in shock, before letting out a low chuckle. The other, she noticed, was staring at her so intently that for a moment she forgot to breathe. It was when the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile that she rolled her eyes and turned back to her work. 

By the time free period was close to ending, Noora had made a good amount of progress on her homework for the day. Rereading her arguments and factual evidence one more time, she sat back to let her ink dry and grabbed her cell phone to check the time and make sure she wouldn’t miss her next lesson. She was going through the notifications on her screen when she heard the chair at the other end of her table screech in protest. Eyes snapping up, she found the quieter of the two boys sitting down across from her, looking at her just as intensely as he had been half an hour ago. “Can I help you?” She asked, arms crossing her chest.

“What’s your name?” He questioned, clearly not bothered by her defensive stance or annoyed expression. Scoffing at his question, she looked away from his gaze and focused back on her homework. 

“Why do you care?” She asked, lightly tapping the ink to make sure it was dry. Once confirmed, Noora began to roll the scroll back up and slipped it into her bag. When she stood up to leave, he followed. 

“I’ll need to know what to call you when we go on our date.” He had said it like it was the most obvious explanation in the world, and for a moment Noora lost her words. Any witty reply was gone and her cool, uninterested demeanor was no longer. He seemed to notice, because once more he was smirking at her, as if he could read her mind. That annoyed her though, and soon enough she was back to glaring at him.

“That’s not happening.” Her statement was firm, just like his had been. She was sure he couldn’t question it, but he did. In fact, he walked around the table before she could leave and blocked her from exiting the library in one smooth motion. He was now only inches away from her, and a soft gasp left Noora’s mouth in surprise. Didn’t this boy understand the concept of personal space?

“Yes it is.” Merlin, the way he talked, so sure of himself, Noora would’ve guessed he could see into the future or something. Or he just wasn’t used to be turned down. Either way, there was no way she was going to let him be right.

An annoyed smile made it’s way on her lips as she let out a laugh. “No, it’s not. You see, asshole isn’t really my type.” And with that, she pushed past him and out towards the exit. Trying her hardest not to notice the way her shoulder tingled where it had bumped his, or the fact that she could feel his eyes on her until she was out the door.

 

**MONDAY. OCTOBER 10. 12:13**

 

Noora was at lunch, a little under a week later, when she saw him again.

Walking through the great hall, the blonde was waved over to the Hufflepuff table by her best friend, Eva. Smiling brightly, she quickened her pace and sat down next to her. Greeting the rest of the gang, Noora placed her bag beside her as she spoke. “Where’s Vilde?” It took only a matter of seconds to realize the girl wasn’t with the rest of the gang. The sudden absence of school gossip was strange. While Noora didn’t care too much about the lives of her fellow students, she always found herself listening to what Vilde had to say. Even if it was stupid, Vilde knew how to tell a story.

Waving off the question, Eva grabbed a roll to dip in the soup she was eating. “She’s planning another innerhouse relations meeting.” Ahh, the Innerhouse Relations Club. It was Vilde’s pride and joy. After meeting all the girls during the first prefect meeting of the school year, Vilde was quick to comment on the fact that she had never seen most of them before, save Chris who she’d been friends with since her first year. A few days later, she had come to the conclusion that it was because of the bad blood and obvious feuding between houses that kept most students from mingling with people who didn’t share their colors. And after that, well, she was quick to create a club that students could join if they hoped to meet new people and finally end the competitive, almost aggressive nature that arose between certain houses at Hogwarts. Noora had thought it to be a good idea, which is why she had agreed to join, but realized shortly after that it was just another excuse for Vilde to get a large group of people together and gossip. Or party. Which was fine if you were into that kind of thing, but Noora certainly was not.

Helping herself to a sandwich laid in front of her, Noora took a bite as Sana began to tell them about the horrid Astronomy lesson she had two nights proper, her worst subject by far. She was midway through recalling how she had almost thrown her star chart at the teacher when the boy from the library passed their table and send her a nod. “Noora.” He greeted, making it incredibly obvious that he now knew her name. He didn’t stay to chat. In fact, he kept walking straight to his table before sitting down with his friends, leaving Noora with a deep frown on her face.

Realizing that the table was now silent, she looked away from where he was seated across the hall and looked at the shocked faces of her friends. Eva’s mouth was even parted in surprise. “Since when do you know William?” Sana asked, just as all three girls turned to look back at his table. Following their gaze, Noora saw that he was now looking at her just like he had been in the library.

“Stop!” She told them all, trying to get their attention off him so he didn’t think even more of himself then he clearly already did. “And I don’t know him.” Noora was content with leaving it there, never being one to share too much information about herself, but she could tell by the faces of her friends that it wasn’t good enough. Sighing, her shoulder slumped and she put her sandwich back down on her plate before explaining. “He and his friend were making a lot of noise in the library so I told them to stop.“

“You told them to stop?” Eva repeated, her voice hinting that she didn’t completely believe that’s all that Noora had told them.

It caused Noora to roll her eyes once more. “I told them I’d jinx them if they didn’t.” Chris cackled, and then lifted her hand up for Noora to high five. Laughing along, she returned it.

“Fucking hell Noora, he hasn’t stopped looking at you.” Eva muttered in awe, causing both Sana and Chris to turn back to look at him. Sighing once more, Noora dropped her head into her hands at their inability to be subtle. 

“Lets just drop it, okay? We spoke once and I don’t plan on doing it again. He’s a right asshole.” She wasn’t going to tell them how he’d brought up going on a date, or how adamant he had been about it happening. Noora was a relatively private person, and she wasn’t one to put her entire personal life on display for others. Especially when she was more then sure nothing would come from her interaction with William.

Noora had finished her plate rather quickly after that. She didn’t feel much like talking, so she listened as the other girls talked amongst themselves, only joining in to comment or give her opinion from time to time. Every so often her eyes would drift to William, and every time he seemed to watching her as well. She didn’t know if he really was psychic, or just so intense he hadn’t stopped watching her, but it caused her stomach to flip in an uncomfortable manner. She was gathering her things to leave for her next class in five minutes when Vilde came running in, all smiles and infectious energy. Noora’s brows rose as she watched the girl sit down and start talking right away.

“You’ll never guess what happened last night, guys!” She exclaimed, biting on her lip as if to stop herself from spilling the beans too soon. She didn’t have to wait long, because Eva was quick to ask what happened. Without a second to spare, Vilde was answering her. “We’ve been invited to a Penetrator party!” Both Eva and Noora sent Vilde a questioning expression, having never heard of a penetrator before. “They’re a group of Slytherin boys. Only the most handsome, most popular ones in our house! Some of them play for the Quidditch team, that’s how a lot of them met, but others know each other from siblings or family connections. They’re way cool. And the only way to become a Penetrator is to be invited. Eskild told me they had to make blood oath to join.” At that, Noora rolled her eyes.

“You can’t trust anything Eskild says, Vilde.” But the blonde ignored her completely.

“Anyway, they have these parties each Friday, and the location changes each time, so it’s completely impossible to go unless you’re given an invitation. And I got us in!” Squealing in delight, Vilde bounced in her seat. 

“How’d you do that?” Sana asked, clearly very curious about the party, even though she was trying desperately to remain unimpressed.

“Well, I was hanging up a flyer for the Innerhouse Relations Group on the Slytherin notice board in our common room last night, along with a member sign up sheet, and then William just invited us!” That got Noora’s attention. Her eyes flew up to look at Vilde, then passed over the girls, who all seemed to be watching her for her reaction, and then landed on William. He was watching her again, that smirk on his lips never falling. 

_He can’t hear us, can he?_

“He said to wear something nice, and to bring my friends.” Vilde then turned to look at William as well, and Noora was quick to break her gaze with him. What kind of game was he playing? Had he known that Noora was friends with Vilde when he invited her? He had to of, why else would he do it? And how had he figured out her name? “I think I’m going to hook up with him at the party.” Mouth dropping open in shock, Noora’s brows crinkled deeply.

“Vilde, you don’t even know him.” Vilde seemed offended by that.

“Yes I do! I know he’s a seventh year. He’s on the quidditch team, and he’s in my house. Our fathers work together at the Ministry, I know plenty about him. And he’s so handsome. I’d rather hook up with him then some ordinary fifth year.” Sometimes Vilde amazed Noora. Her ability to focus on such trivial matters like someone’s personal status over their character was absolutely mind boggling. “So. We’re going to go, right? You can all meet me at the staircase by the dungeon at 8:55 exactly and we can find the party!” All of the girls seemed keen to go aside from Noora. She was trying her hardest to find some excuse not to be stuck in a room with William for hours.

“I thought we had an innerhouse relations meeting this Friday?” She asked quickly, hoping the excuse would be enough to convince Vilde not to go. It didn’t. She gave Noora a blank stare as she answered.

“The group is small. We can always reschedule. Or everyone can come! Ooo, and then maybe William will consider joining.” Clapping her hands, Vilde quickly started devising their plans for Friday night, along with her possible outfit options. Sighing to herself, and realizing there was no way she’d get out of this, Noora grabbed her bag and left the table with a wave goodbye. She had Charms to worry about right now, she’d deal with William and his Penetrator Party later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and leaned against the wall, just watching her like he had been for a week and a half. Shifting under his gaze, Noora turned away from his form so her back was pressed against the cool, stone wall. 
> 
> She figured if she ignored him long enough, he’d get the hint and go away. But after a good eight minutes of silence, she gave up and sighed at him. “Do you want something, or?”
> 
> “I want to know when we’re going on our date, but right now I can settle for a dance.” 
> 
> “I am not dancing with you.” 
> 
> “So just the date then?” A smirk slipped on his face, clearly proud of himself for his retort.

**FRIDAY. OCTOBER 14. 21:47**

 

It was only an hour into the party and Noora was seriously regretting ever deciding to tag along. She should’ve made up some excuse, something that would get Vilde off her back. But it’s not like she could use homework as an excuse. All of the girls were in the same year, and were given the same amount of homework from each professor, so they’d know it wasn’t like Noora had some ungodly amount awaiting her this weekend. OWLs year was more intense then the others by far, but Noora could easily split up the work between the weekend and still have time for fun. 

So without any real excuse, she pulled out a powder blue sweater from her closet, put on her dark red lipstick, and found her way to the dungeons to meet Vilde. She had been the last to arrive, and Vilde had made a stern comment about it when Noora joined her friends. Shortly after, they snuck through the halls, finally wandering upon an empty hallway. But within moments of standing there, a door magically appear, and the girls were welcomed into a huge room with a party raging. Noora had heard whispers about the Room of Requirement from older students, and had stumbled upon it in her Hogwarts: A History book, but had never expected to find it.

Apparently this was where all the Penetrator parties were held, the boys just made up a rumor the location always changed so people wouldn’t suspect they were actually here. It was the time and date that were decided upon at last minute, giving the party a sense of secrecy.

For the last hour Noora had stood with the girls, dancing with them if they pulled her on the dance floor and watching over Eva is she drank some firewhiskey too quickly. But right now she was off standing against a wall, watching the party around her and the people make complete idiots out of themselves. Thankfully she hadn’t run into William yet. She’d seen glimpses of him thought out the night, talking to his friends or smiling as Vilde obviously flirted, but he hadn’t attempted to talk to her yet and she was hoping he wouldn’t try it at all that night.

Taking a sip of the butterbeer she’d been nursing for the past thirty minutes, Noora’s brows furrowed when William’s friend came over and struck up a conversation. “You’re the girl from the library. The fiery one who wanted to jinx us, right?” He took a long gulp of his drink and Noora looked away from him and out towards the dance floor, not bothering to answer his question. That didn’t seem to deter him though, and it had Noora wonder why these Slytherin boys couldn’t seem to catch a hint. “So you’re friend with that Eva girl, right?” 

“Uh, yeah.” She had an idea of where this conversation was going, and she was ready to shut it down. “She’s got a boyfriend though, so I wouldn’t bother.”

“She does, does she?” He asked, looking out towards Eva as she danced with Vilde. The two girls occasionally kissing each other quickly on the lips. He looked as though he was considering this information before shrugging his shoulders and looking back at Noora. “How good of friends are you two? I mean, I’ve got a bed in the dungeon, it’s big enough for three.” His brow raised as his eyes suddenly took in her form, sweeping from her head to her toes and then back again. Before Noora could retort and tell him it would never happen, not even in his dreams, a voice from behind her spoke up.

“Chris. Fuck off.” Jumping in surprised, Noora turned to look behind her and found William mere inches away from her body. When he got there, she couldn’t tell you. But it seemed like he had heard a least some of the conversation. Chris seemed shocked and a bit nervous to see William too, and was quick to mutter a ‘ _kidding_ ’ under his breath as he scurried off in Eva’s direction.

Crossing her arms, Noora turned around and looked at William with as much distain as she had with Chris. “I can take care of myself, you know.” She bit out. She didn’t need William to rescue her, or his warped version of rescuing that is. She was doing just fine with Chris.

“I know.” Shrugging, William shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and leaned against the wall, just watching her like he had been for a week and a half. Shifting under his gaze, Noora turned away from his form so her back was pressed against the cool, stone wall. 

She figured if she ignored him long enough, he’d get the hint and go away. But after a good eight minutes of silence, she gave up and sighed at him. “Do you want something, or?”

“I want to know when we’re going on our date, but right now I can settle for a dance.” 

“I am _not_ dancing with you.” 

“So just the date then?” A smirk slipped on his face, clearly proud of himself for his retort. “How ‘bout we go on the next Hogsmeade trip together. Lunch at The Three Broomsticks. I can sneak us into the Shrieking Shack.” He shifted even closer to her. So close she could feel the body heat from his chest on her bare arms. 

“Listen, Willhelm.” His brows shot upward and he was quick to correct her.

“William.”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t plan on needing to learn your name.” She quipped, pushing her blonde hair back out of her eyes, ruffling it slightly. “Why don’t you spend your time on girls who are interested? Like Vilde.” Both William and Noora looked towards Vilde now, who was watching the pair with large blue eyes very similar to that of a wounded puppy. Noora knew Vilde was coming up with all sorts of theories as to what they were talking about, but she hoped now that both their attention was on her, Vilde would think maybe Noora was talking them up. It wasn’t exactly the truth, but she’d much rather have Vilde think that then know why William was really over here.

Turning back to look at Noora, William shrugged his shoulders simply before walking over to Vilde and asking her to dance. Noora was sure it was some pathetic attempt to make her jealous, but it wasn’t going to work. You had to be interested in someone to be jealous, and she was _not_ into William.

Soon after William’s departure, Noora was pulled into the crowd of dancing students by Eva, Sana and Chris, and decided it was time to actually _join_ the party. No more lurking in the corner, she was determined to have some kind of fun tonight. She wouldn’t let William sour her mood anymore. Of course her eyes strayed to him every so often, but she told herself it was to watch over Vilde and make sure he didn’t upset her or force her hand in anything. Not for any other reason, none at all.

As her legs began to grow tired, the party seemed to really liven up, but Noora knew she needed a break. Finding a couch resting against the mirrors on the far wall, she plopped down on the incredibly squishy cushion and let out a groan. Thank goodness it was Saturday tomorrow, she knew her feet would be aching all day and she was planning on spending it in bed.

A flash of blonde hair caught her eye, and Noora’s gaze landed on Vilde and William who were leaving the party hand in hand. Lips pursing and brows crinkling in disgust, she crossed her arms and scoffed. How could he expect her to agree to go on a date with him when he was leaving the party with Vilde only hours later? Feeling the couch dip, she turned and noticed that Eskild had joined her. “Noora!” He exclaimed, dropping his arms around her and leaving a wet kiss on her cheek. “How’s my beautiful roommate?”

“We’re not roommates yet, Eskild.” She corrected.

“Yes, but soon! Christmas Holiday is coming and I’ve already found us some apartments in London.” That’s all it took for the older boy to go on a tangent about the apartments he had found and all the pros and cons that seemed to come with them.

Noora and Eskild had met over the summer, just a few days before the start of the year, in fact. Noora had left home, deciding it was finally time to leave her old school of Beauxbatons, and her parents, behind, and packed up her things and got on the Knight Bus. As she clamored to the back of the moving bus and picked a bed for herself, she quickly became acquainted with the boy who sitting in the bed next to her own. 

It seems Eskild had been more or less kicked out of his parents home. As the only son of a wealthy, powerful pureblood family, it was always expected of him to marry a pureblood girl and keep the family name alive. But when he came out to his parents, it seemed they thought of him as nothing else but a disgrace, and told him he’d either have to follow their expectations of him once he graduated, or leave. And he chose to leave. 

While Noora found him to be a tad _much_ during their first encounter, she soon grew used to it. Even to go as far as to say it’s somewhat endearing. They spend the entire weekend before term riding the Knight Bus together, sharing stories and forming a friendship of sorts. Even deciding that once they ended the school year, they’d find an apartment together in London. Eskild told her after her second week at Hogwarts that he had secretly hoped she’d be sorted into Slytherin with him, but could deal with having a Ravenclaw for a roommate. After that the idea was basically set in stone.

Without caring, Noora quickly cut him off in the middle of his description of the fourth apartments lack of storage but amazing bathroom size. “What do you know about William?” She asked, finally turning to face him once Vilde left the room, waving towards the girls and being lead, no doubt to the Slytherin dungeons, by William. Eskild’s eyes widened at the question, clearly not expecting it, before shrugging.  

“Just general knowledge. He comes from a pureblood family. His dad works at the Ministry, Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement or something. I’m not sure, but I think he was a pretty incredible Auror before he got promoted. William’s kind of a fuckboy, but his brother was a total wanker. Hooks up with a lot of girls… actually I don’t think I’ve ever seen him with the same girl before.” Lips pursing, Noora’s mind was practically made up now. He didn’t sound like the person she wanted to be around, or the kind of person she wanted Vilde to hook up with. She knew her friend could get rather obsessed about things, and Noora could already tell William might be one of those things. “I think he’s gay.” Eskild whispered in her ear, and it took a moment to realize he was talking about William. 

“You think everyone’s gay Eskild.” She told him, rolling her eyes.

“I do not.” She raised her brows at him, clearly not believing a word he said. “All I’m saying is him and that Chris kid are attached at the hip. They share a dorm. Plus, the only reason people hook up with _that_ many girls is if they want people to think a certain way about them.” With a shake of her head, Noora detangled herself from the couch and left Eskild so she could join her friends. There would be no more thinking of William tonight. And now with him gone, she could finally relax completely and just have fun with her friends. Or try at least. You could only have so much fun when Eva was completely trashed and running off to the prefects bathroom every twenty minutes to throw up.

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across some lovely graphics on tumblr the other day that sorted the skam girls into Hogwarts houses and I immediately knew I needed some kind of fic surrounding it. But since the Skam fics, and Noorhelm fics especially, are lacking considerably, I knew I was going to have to write it myself. So here it is, the first chapter at least! I kind of just threw it together on a whim, so I hope you enjoy it. I have an idea of where to take this story, so I plan to post a few more chapters soon. 
> 
> If you guys like it, please leave comments, I'd love to hear any feedback. And if you don't agree with the sorting, well sorry, it's always based on personal opinion I guess.
> 
> If you lovely people ever want to talk to send me some noorhelm drabble requests on my tumblr, feel free to message me there @melsbenoists


End file.
